Woostoid
Woostoid Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Woodtoids are slender humanoids whose logical minds give them a natural affinity for computer technology and database management. In the days of The Old Republic, Woostoids were often found at the head of bureaucracies devoted to the collection and analyzing of data, and Woostri (Their homeworld) was the single largest repository of Old Republic databases apart from Coruscant itself. The Empire and New Republic also made use of Woostri's large databases. One of the acknowledged Wonders of the Galaxy, the HoloScan Database, is located on Woostri. It is the most complete research facility known to exist, a huge complex thousands of kilometers across and hundreds of stories high. For a few credits per visit, the Woostoids and their computers can locate information on everything from the latest members of the Senate to pre-Old Republic civilizations within a matter of minutes. Since the Woostoids are so adept at computer technology, a large portion of Woostri's manufacturing and other production sectors are computer controlled and automated. This leaves them with a substantial amount of free time, so large portions of their economy are devoted to recreation. With the exception of a short period during Grand Admiral Thrawn's counter-strikes against The New Republic, Woostri has been a favored vacation spot for all Species. The world's white sand beaches, its many music and holo-theater complexes, and its vast amusement parks are always teeming with representatives of every spacefaring Species. The Woostoids welcome them all with open arms, delighting in the diversity it brings to their world. Given their gentle and friendly nature, it seems surprising to many that the Woostoids were staunch supporters of the Emperor's New Order. Even in the days of The New Republic, Woostoid scholars produce works that extol the virtues of the philosophical underpinnings of the Empire. The Woostoids found the order the Empire wished to impose upon the galaxy both comforting and "Right." They were disturbed by its warlike tendencies, but they believe that if the Emperor had not been obsessed with military power, the eventual result may have been a galactic paradise. Naturally, few other beings outside the remnants of the Empire agree with the Woostoid outlook on this matter. Woostoid Characteristics Personality: Woostoids are a peaceful Species in the extreme- they find even the concept of warfare frightening. Their minds work in such a way that they always think of situations in an orderly manner, trying to create logical ties between events. When presented with chaotic situations or facts that have no logical pattern, they become confused and disorientated. Physical Description: Woostoids have dark orange skin and thick red hair. They have large, bulbous black eyes that rarely blink. Traditionally, they wear long flowing robes of shiny, bright-colored materials. Adult Woostoids stand between 1.5 and 2 meters tall. Age Groups: Woostoids age at the following stages: Homeworld: Woostri, an advanced industrial world located in The Expansion Region. Languages: Woostoids speak Woostese, a precise language with many different dialects that incorporate local idioms. Woostoids dislike abbreviations, contractions, and similar shorthand- their "Perfect" language has no need for such simplifications. Example Names: Wan Akida, Nizu Didarri, Cham Eklou, Bzan Jopol, Shiendi Lomu, Dria Shiko, Shome Trahan. Adventurers: Woostoid adventurers are Nobles, Scouts, or Scoundrels. Woostoids are also common among the ranks of Jedi before the Jedi Purge. Woostoid Species Traits Woostoids share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Woostoids receive a +4 bonus to both their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Woostoids are learned intellectuals, with no interest in physical excellence. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Woostoids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Woostoids have a base speed of 6 squares. * Pacifism: As a Standard Action, a Woostoid can make a Persuasion check against the Will Defense of a single target within line of sight. If the check is successful, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track if it makes any attacks before the start of the Woostoid's next turn. ** The target must be able to hear and understand the Woostoid for this ability to have any effect, and any single target can be affected only once at any given time (Meaning that multiple Woostoids may not use this ability on the same target at the same time). This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Conditional Bonus Feat: A Woostoid with Use Computer as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Use Computer) as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Woostoids can speak, read, and write both Basic and Woostese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Woodtoids